I Have Nothing
I Have Nothing by Whitney Houston is featured in Dance with Somebody, the seventeenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Kurt. He sings this after Burt and he had a conversation about his future and what he's taking and leaving behind. During the performance, Kurt sings to Blaine, who he has been arguing with because he had been texting another guy named Chandler. Blaine immediately saw that as cheating, while Kurt did not. Kurt expresses his regret to him with this song and at the end of the performance Blaine is tearful, although still slightly hurt. Lyrics Kurt: Share my life, take me for what I am Cause I'll never change all my colors for you Take my love, I'll never ask for too much Just all that you are and everything that you do I don't really need to look very much further I don't want to have to go where you don't follow I won't hold it back again, this passion inside Can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide Don't make me close one more door I don't wanna hurt anymore Stay in my arms if you dare Or must I imagine you there? Don't walk away from me I have nothing, nothing, nothing If I don't have you, you, you, you, you You see through, right to the heart of me You break down my walls with the strength of your love, mhh, oh I never knew love like I've known it with you Will a memory survive, oh, one I can hold on to I don't really need to look very much further I don't want to have to go where you don't follow I won't hold it back again, this passion inside I can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide Your love I'll remember forever Don't make me close one more door I don't wanna hurt anymore Stay in my arms if you dare Or must I imagine you there? Don't walk away from me I have nothing, nothing, nothing Don't make me close one more door I don't wanna hurt anymore Stay in my arms if you dare Or must I imagine you there? Don't walk away from me, no Don't walk away from me Don't you dare walk away from me I have nothing, nothing, nothing If I don't have you, you If I don't have you, oh Trivia *Chris Colfer said that it was the most difficult song he had ever sung on Glee. Source *Chris wanted to sing this song in the original key. Source Gallery IGN20.png Kurt_ihavenothing.gif IGN19.png IGN18.png IGN17.png IGN16.png IGN15.png IGN14.png IGN13.png IGN12.png IGN11.png IGN10.png IGN9.png IGN8.png IGN7.png IGN6.png IGN5.png IGN4.png IGN3.png IGN2.png IGN1.png IHNKurt.jpg IHNQuinn.jpg IHNMike.jpg IHNBlaine.jpg IHNArtie.jpg Dance with somebody 8.jpg Tumblr my672nBXhT1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr my672nBXhT1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr my672nBXhT1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr my672nBXhT1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr my672nBXhT1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr my672nBXhT1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr my672nBXhT1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr my672nBXhT1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three